


Fortunate coincidence

by Mimsynims



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Cats, Dating, Handholding, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, No beta because I'm too impatient, Nudity, Orphaned Crowley, Picnics, pop culture references, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsynims/pseuds/Mimsynims
Summary: Librarian Aziraphale gets his lunch break interrupted, but the dismay soon turns into excitement when he sees the gorgeous looking Crowley standing there, wanting help.Both are hoping to get another chance to meet the other, but luck doesn't seem to be on their side - or maybe it is?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to write a human AU, which was both harder and easier than my first fic.  
> I started this, not knowing how it would end (at one point I wondered if it ever would, haha)
> 
> I hope you'll like:)
> 
> Thank you to everyone in the Bar for all of your encouragement *muah*
> 
> I've put some one my own quirks and anxieties in Aziraphale, as I feel like I mostly resemble him myself.  
> But in some instances he's much tougher than me :)

”Excuse me, is anybody here?”

Aziraphale was sitting in the back room, eating his lunch while reading one of his favourites, Neverwhere. He was half way through his cheese and chicken sandwich when he heard the voice call again. _Dammit Anathema!_ She was supposed to man the help desk of the library when he was having his lunch, but this wasn’t the first time she left it for one reason or another. He put down the sandwich and the book with a sigh and walked out from their break room. He hoped this wouldn’t take long, it was only ten minutes left of his break and he really wanted to finish the chapter he was on. The fact that he had read this book multiple times and almost knew it by heart was irrelevant. 

He stopped in his tracks when he stepped out and saw the man waiting for help. The man was the most beautiful entity he had ever seen: short but thick auburn hair, gold brown eyes, and _oh lord, those cheekbones_ … Said man was now looking at him, and Aziraphale realised that he’d missed his question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Could you repeat your question?”

The man smiled, and Aziraphale was dazzled again. He had the most amazing smile, and he could now see that he had long dark eyelashes. Aziraphale struggled to focus.

“...was looking for this book about plants, do you have it?” He mentioned the name of the book and the author.

“Oh, I know we do have that one, but I’m pretty sure that it’s out on loan at the moment. Let me double check, one moment sir.” Aziraphale gave him a nervous smile and turned his attention to the computer and the library catalogue. It took him less than a minute to find what he was searching for.

“Ah yes, unfortunately it’s not in right now but if you leave your name and number, we can contact you once we have it again.” They usually also offered to send an email, but Aziraphale really wanted to call him so he could hear that voice again.

“Oh, ehh.. Yeah sure, absolutely.” The man looked almost startled for a moment, but then reached inside his inside pocket of the jacket and pulled out a business card. “Here, my name and number are on there.”

Aziraphale was just about to take it when the man drew his hand back again.

“Wait sorry, this only has my office number. Do you have a pen?”

Aziraphale handed him one of the pens standing in a red coffee mug missing its handle.

“Thank you, I’ll just add my private number too. Just in case,” he said and winked.

Aziraphale felt like he blushed, but hoped he was mistaken. 

“Oh yes ehh, hrmm.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you, mister eh..,” he looked at the card, “Crowley. We’ll be sure to call you as soon as possible.”

“I hope you will,” said Crowley with a smile and turned to leave. He had only taken two steps, when he returned. “Sorry, forgot to return the pen.” And then he was gone.

Aziraphale looked at the card again. Anthony J. Crowley, zoologist at a local wildlife park. He turned the card, wrote down the book info – even though he would remember anyway – and then placed it neatly in the box where they kept all book inquiries. 

He wanted desperately to be the one to make that call, he thought, and went back to finish his lunch. As he picked up the book again, he pondered whether he should tell Anathema or not. Probably, since she usually was the one taking care of the returned books - but if he did she would want to know why and he wasn't sure he wanted to disclose that information. He loved his dear friend but she would nag him to ask him out, but that would be far too forward to do. He sighed. Wasn’t it? 

Outside the library, Crowley had stopped once he came out of sight of the reception desk. He exhaled sharply. Wow oh wow, he had not expected to encounter this.. this celestial being, in a small town library no less. The man had looked like a literal angel with those platinum gold locks, blue green eyes and soft cheeks. And that voice… He had become momentarily stunned when he had started talking, entranced by his calm and warm sound. The angel could be reading from a telephone book, and Crowley would still gladly listen for hours. 

He had tried to flirt, but he wasn’t sure if this adorable man had realised it. Damn, he didn’t even know his name! Crowley really hoped that it would be him that called, and this time he would have to remember to get his name and maybe even ask him out.

¤¤¤

The book was returned about a week later, and in the end Aziraphale had decided to tell Anathema that he wanted to make the call. As expected, she had demanded to know why and he had at the last minute lied and said that he wanted to ask him questions about his pet Gabriel that had been acting a bit strange lately. He could see that she didn’t really believe him (he was a terrible liar) but she dropped the subject and started talking about the guy she’d started seeing, Newt.

Aziraphale hated making private phone calls. Answering the phone wasn’t really a problem, and calling someone as part of his work was only mildly inconvenient, requiring only a short time of internal preparing. This call to Crowley though… It was strictly speaking a business call, but he had decided that he would try to ask him out and that made it in Aziraphale’s mind a private call. That kind of call was really hard for him and he felt like he needed to know in advance exactly what he was going to say. 

Which is why he spent his lunch going through different scenarios in his head and working up his courage.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Crowley was pacing in his office, hair tousled from fingers restlessly combing through. They were expecting the arrival of a new animal, coming in from another zoo based in Scandinavia. The truck should have arrived an hour ago, and Crowley was getting fidgety. He was needed for the transition into the enclosure, but he had other appointments this day too so this had to be done as soon as possible. He looked at the clock again and sighed, wondering if he would have to postpone the testing of the new enrichments he had designed for the bears. He had just picked up the phone to make the call to his colleague when the phone rang.

Aziraphale had finally decided on what to say, and entered the number to Crowley’s work number. It was a Friday afternoon, and he figured that Crowley would most likely still be working. He was once again going through his lines when he heard Crowley pick up.

“Ah, finally! You are just pulling up, I hope?” he said in a stressed tone.

This didn’t fit with what Aziraphale had prepared for, and he therefore became speechless for a second.

“Hello, anybody there? This is Anthony Crowley.”

“Uh, hello.. This is Aziraphale Fell from the town library, about the book you had asked for?” he finally managed to press out. This unexpected turn of events had made him forget everything he had planned to say.

“Oh hi, sorry! I thought you were someone else.” Crowley said apologetically after a short pause. Aziraphale thought he sounded a bit more happy. “The book you say, excellent! I’ll come by and pick it up tomorrow.”

Aziraphale sighed inwardly. He was off every other weekend, which meant he wouldn’t be there tomorrow. Darn it then, he would have to do something now otherwise he would probably lose his chance forever. What was it he had planned to say? His mind was resisting him, coming up blank. OK, he had to say something. _Anything_.

Miraculously he remembered his lie to Anathema and had just started to bring it up when he heard someone shouting in the background on the other side of the call.

“I was wondering-”

“Excuse me-” Crowley said at the same time, and then appeared to be speaking to that other person he’d heard. Aziraphale couldn’t hear what they were saying but it sounded important. Then Crowley was speaking to him again.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting you, but there's a matter here that’s time sensitive and I have to hang up right away. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow? I’m stuck here weekdays.”

“I’m not in tomorr-

He heard that other voice shout again, and was once again interrupted by Crowley.

“I’m so so sorry, but I really have to go. Bye!” He hung up.

Crowley was halfway out of his office when it finally registered what Aziraphale had been trying to say. He was not going to be there tomorrow. Damn it! Oh well, he’d have to mull this through later. Hastur, one of the reptilian handlers, had come and told him that the truck had arrived - and that needed his focus at the moment. Cursing the bad timing under his breath, he followed Hastur out to help with the animal transfer.

Aziraphale hung up on his end and looked forlornly at the phone. Darn it, he had missed his chance… 

Anathema had caught the exchange and was now looking at him with one raised eyebrow in an unspoken question. She was oddly in-tuned with his moods, although this time he surmised it was quite obvious what he was feeling. 

“I uh, didn’t get to ask him about Gabriel”, he said and tried to put on a smile. It didn’t quite work.

Anathema seemed to contemplate whether or not to question this, but once again didn’t press.

“Wanna hang out with me tonight? We can watch Some Like it Hot again, if you like. It might cheer you up?” She adjusted her glasses and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to meet Newt tonight?”

“Nah, he had to work tonight, something about an important client needing urgent changes… Pleeease?” She looked at him imploringly. “I have lots of desserts we can share? Don’t make me eat all of them by myself.”

“OK, alright.” 

She smiled and left him to help a customer at the desk. He actually felt a little better. Maybe he’ll take the opportunity and tell her about Anthony Crowley, the man with the amazing eyes, that he’ll never meet again… It could perhaps be good to share the misery with her, easier to let it go. Yes, that will be the plan. He straightened his shoulders, nodded to himself and got back to working on sorting the new books that had arrived that morning.

¤¤¤

Aziraphale was glad that he had accepted Anathema’s offer. He felt much better, especially after confessing about what had happened in the library and on the phone call. They were sharing one of the cakes Anathema had bought, as Anathema kept prodding him for more details in a break between two movies. They had finished Some Like It Hot and were still deciding on whether to continue with Singin’ in the Rain or Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. It would probably land on the latter since both of them had a soft spot for Paul Newman.

“So he’s coming in tomorrow? I know you’re not working, but maybe you can swing by anyway? I’m sure Tracy won’t mind if you want to help this specific customer.”

“I would if I could, but unfortunately I’ve promised to help my brother move into his new apartment and that will definitely take all day,” he said and looked tired. “The moving truck will be there about the same time as we open and considering how much stuff he’s got, we will definitely not be done by the time the library closes.” He sighed. His body would be so sore on Sunday, he could almost feel the aches already.

Anathema placed her hand on his and squeezed gently. She knew Sandalphon could be quite bossy and liked to delegate, which meant that everyone else would do most of the carrying.

“I can swing by with comfort food for you on Sunday, and maybe we can take a stroll in the park and feed the ducks. How does that sound?” Before he could answer, she continued, “I need to use the bathroom, back in a sec. Meanwhile you can choose the next movie!” she shouted on her way out of the living room.

Aziraphale was just about to put down the plate of cake when the doorbell rang. He wondered who that could be. Maybe Newt had been able to finish early? He looked at his clock, it wasn’t that late yet but it wasn’t impossible. Since Anathema apparently wasn’t on her way to check who it was, he got up and opened the front door and was met with the sight of a huge bouquet. 

“Hi, delivery for Anathema Device”, said the delivery person, hidden behind the flowers.

“Oh, hello! She’s ehh, busy at the moment but I can take them off your hands,” he said with a smile. It really was an amazing bouquet, with mostly gerberas in several different colours. If he felt a tinge of jealousy he ignored it.

“A- Aziraphale..?”

He looked up. It was Crowley, looking quite stunned, as if he wasn’t really sure if he was imagining Aziraphale.

“Oh! It’s you! But but.. aren’t you working at the wildlife park?” Aziraphale had trouble reconciling with the fact that the man he’d almost given up on ever meeting again - was now standing in front of him.

Crowley had the same problem. He’d had time earlier that day to revisit the phone call and had, just like Aziraphale, felt really disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to get a new chance tomorrow. The thought had occurred to him that he could visit the library every Saturday, in hopes of seeing him again, but that had felt a bit stalker-ish. He pulled himself together.

“I do, I do, I’m just doing a friend a favour. I help out sometimes, when the delivery address is in my area.”

“Oh, are those for me?” Anathema had now joined them and was reaching for the flowers, still in Crowley’s hands. “I wonder who sent them?”

“Oh, sorry,”Crowley said and released his grip. “There’s a note on there somewhere.”

She found it and made a little squeal when she read the message on it.

“Oooh, it’s from Newt! He says he’s sorry he couldn’t make it tonight. I better put these in water right away,” she said and headed for the kitchen. 

And with that, they were alone again. They just looked at each other for what felt like forever, but in reality was just a few seconds.

“Soo… I wanted to say sorry for being so abrupt on the phone earlier today,” Crowley began. “It was just that we were expecting a new arrival, and the others were relying on my help. Otherwise… Anyway, I think you were trying to ask me something?”

Aziraphale’s brain had stopped working. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what the question had been.

“Ooh.. I, it wasn’t anything important really.”

“Try me.” Crowley gave him a sweet smile.

Somewhat dazzled, Aziraphale tried to think of something to say. He was saved by Anathema.

“Aziraphale, are you coming?” she shouted, still in the kitchen. He looked back and realised that she, not surprisingly, hadn’t figured out who the delivery man was. He looked at Crowley again, not smiling any more and now looking a bit dejected.

“I should get back to ehh..” He pointed back into the apartment. He racked his brain to think of anything to say, now that he had him still in front of him. “But… Is the park open on Sundays? I have been meaning to go sometime, but haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

“Yes, we definitely are.” Crowley brightened up.

“Oh good! Do you have guided tours? I love hearing more from experts, you can always get little titbits that aren't available on the signs.” Aziraphale loved learning new things.

“If you come by this Sunday, I can show you around myself”, said Crowley, much happier now. “Just text me about a half an hour before you arrive, and I’ll meet you at the entrance.” He had been about to give up again, but now he took the opportunity Aziraphale gave him. Crowley had some things booked on Sunday, but nothing he couldn’t move to Monday.

Before Aziraphale could answer, Anathema showed up at the door again.

“Aziraphale what are you..” she paused, this time picking up on the tension between the two men.

“Coming, dear,” Aziraphale said with a strained smile. He really hoped Anathema would wait with any questions until Crowley had left. You never knew with her, so he continued hurriedly, “Sunday will be great, see you then.” He smiled, suddenly realising that he would be meeting him again. Soon. 

“Perfect, see you then,” mirrored Crowley and nodded to Anathema. “Bye miss, I hope you’ll enjoy the flowers.” He looked at Aziraphale one last time and then sauntered away.

Aziraphale closed the door with a goofy smile on his face. Anathema, always the clever one, just looked at him with a soft smile.

“That was him, wasn’t it? I guess you want to cancel our plans for Sunday then?”

Aziraphale had totally forgotten about that.

“Oh, you don’t mind do you? I’m so sorry, it just slipped my mind.” He didn’t like going back on his word. Well technically he hadn’t promised anything, but in his mind he had.

“Oh stop, of course it’s alright! You have been moping about this man all day, I’m not going to stand in your way towards happiness.” She winked. “He’s really good looking, I can understand why you like him.”

“Anathema!” 

“What? I may be spoken for, but I’m not blind.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the living room. “Come on, let’s finish this evening with that Paul Newman flick you like so much, and then you can go home and dream about your devilishly handsome lover boy.”

Aziraphale just rolled his eyes and said nothing. To be completely fair, she wasn’t wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for their first date! ...Or is it a date?

Just as he had suspected, Aziraphale was aching all over when he woke up on Sunday. The move had run more smoothly than expected, but it had still required several hours of lugging huge furniture and carrying heavy boxes. It hadn’t helped that the new apartment was on the second floor, and with no lift. 

When he had finally gotten home, he’d been exhausted. Realising he’d forgotten to eat, he had made some cocoa and toast before dragging himself to bed and slept deeply until the alarm rang.

Well actually, he slept through the alarm. It was one of his cats, Pepper, that finally woke him by gently pawing at his nose. The calico had learned years ago that this was an effective method to get his attention when she wanted her breakfast.

“..Good morning, Pep-” Aziraphale noticed the alarm still ringing in a low tone. It usually didn’t take much to wake him. “Oh, no!” He turned off the alarm and looked at the time. Relief made him sink back against the pillow again; it was only twenty past nine which meant that he hadn’t missed the bus but he would have to rush a bit.

“Good thing I checked the time table before I went to bed on Friday, ey Pepper?” She was just sitting on his chest, staring at him. “Right. Breakfast.” She recognised that word and jumped down immediately going straight for the kitchen. He rose from the bed with a groan and contemplated how long he could stay in the shower. Another cat went past the opening to the bedroom, also heading for the kitchen. Wensleydale would start to complain any minute now if he didn’t feed them first. The shower would have to wait…

Forty minutes later he was, well it would be a shame to call it sprinting, towards the bus. Having almost a minute to spare, he tried to get his breathing under control while checking the app for the bus company. He would have to switch buses in the town centre and wanted to make sure the other bus wasn’t delayed – not that he had any other choice than to wait if it was, but he wanted to be prepared.

Walking onto the bus he greeted the bus driver with a warm smile, like he always did, and chose the same seat he always sat in. Considering how the day had started, and how his body was feeling, this day still felt amazing. He had a date with Anthony Crowley. OK, they hadn’t called it a date, but in his mind it was. At least that was what he was going to treat it as, and he was seriously hoping that that wouldn’t be a mistake.

On the other side of town, Crowley arrived at the park. It didn’t open until 11 and Aziraphale had still not texted him, but he wanted to prepare some things before he got there. They hadn’t said anything about this being a date, but he really hoped it was. Or else this might become embarrassing.

About half past ten, Crowley’s phone buzzed. He opened it and read the incoming text, and like he had suspected it was from Aziraphale, saying he should be arriving a few minutes to eleven. Crowley checked his clock. Perfect, he would have time for a few last minute things and still be at the gate in time.

Crowley managed to be even quicker than he had anticipated, which is why he was at the entrance first, even though the bus was early. He spotted Aziraphale sitting in one of the window seats, not yet aware of Crowley. He really was beautiful. The glass played tricks with the sunlight, almost making it look like he had a halo. An angel indeed. At that moment, his angel turned his head and spotted Crowley - he could see when the recognition turned to surprise , finally landing in a sweet smile.

Aziraphale had just barely made it to the second bus, but in return this bus had hardly any other passengers and looked like it would arrive at the park in good time. He realised that he would probably have to wait for Crowley since he would be early, but in his mind that was a good thing. The extra minutes gave him time to check the state of his clothes and hair; he hadn’t really had time to do that before leaving home. 

He therefore wasn’t prepared to see Crowley already waiting, looking right at him and smiling wide. He felt a warmth spread in his chest, accompanied by a few butterflies in his stomach.

It wasn’t until he had stepped off the bus and was walking towards Crowley that he realised that the man was wearing what he presumed was his own clothes: All the other employees he could see at the entrance, preparing to open, were wearing khaki uniforms with their logo on it. Crowley, on the other hand, wore tight black jeans, a dark grey shirt and a black jacket that looked form-fitted. He also had on a pair of black sunglasses this time.

They both just looked at each for a short moment, suddenly a bit nervous.

“Hi and uh, welcome to the park.” Crowley lifted out one arm towards the park.

“Hello, and thank you,” Aziraphale said with a shy smile, “it really is nice of you to do this.”

“Oh no, it’s no problem. At all. In fact you’re doing me a favour, I used to love being a guide but I never take my time to do it any more.” 

It was only half a lie. Crowley had worked as a guide here, but he had mostly hated it. He had almost exclusively been responsible for school classes and they had never listened when he tried to tell them about the animals. The few times he had gotten groups with interested grown ups had been a real joy, but he could count those on one hand.

“Shall we go? This way.”

Aziraphale nodded and followed after Crowley, who was taking them towards a small entrance that appeared to be closed. Crowley seemed to sense Aziraphale’s question before he could utter it.

“You’re my guest today, so this one’s on me.”

He took out his keys from his jean pocket and unlocked the door.

“After you,” he said and held out his hand, prompting Aziraphale to go first. He then locked the door behind them before joining Aziraphale.

“So… It’s been a while, but I think I remember enough to give you a decent tour. Don’t hesitate to interrupt me if you have any questions. OK?” Crowley said with a confident smile, going into work mode. “I was thinking we’d start this way, we should avoid other people longer that way.” 

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Aziraphale preferred it when there were less people.

“Perfect then.” A warmer smile. ”So, up ahead we’ll be coming up to the bear enclosure…”

Crowley started telling Aziraphale the usual information that was the routine during guided tours, but added extra information here and there, when he could see that he was really taking in everything that he was saying. Aziraphale gave him interesting questions, some that stumped even Crowley but that he promised to find out the answers for.

The clock was almost half past two when they passed a food court and Aziraphale’s stomach made a low rumble.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Crowley checked his clock.

“No no, don’t apologise. I’m amazed you didn’t stop me earlier, you must be starving. But it is kind of perfect though, if you can wait for about five minutes more, I have somewhere else up ahead we can eat. Less people.”

It was a nippy but sunny day, and the food court was now full of people. Aziraphale didn’t even have to think about it.

“Lead the way.”

It didn’t make sense to Aziraphale, but the quick reply made Crowley look excited and yet nervous at the same time.

“Right then, off we go.”

He led them on forward for a bit, before he veered off onto a path marked with a “Staff only” sign. Further ahead they reached several buildings and Crowley walked towards one that appeared to be a staff office.

“Just wait here for a sec, would you please? Be right back,” he said before he entered, leaving Aziraphale on his own. It only took a few minutes, and then Crowley was back, now holding a picnic basket and what looked like a blanket.

“I really hope this isn’t too forward, but I took the liberty of preparing a picnic lunch for us,” Crowley said, now looking unsure of himself.

“That sounds absolutely splendid, how thoughtful of you,” Aziraphale said with a warm smile. Inside his stomach, the butterflies made a comeback. 

Crowley visibly released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Good, good. I wasn’t sure if..” He stopped himself. “Now let’s go this way.”

He took them in and through another building, stopping at a locked door. He pulled out his keys again with his free hand and unlocked it, but paused before opening it.

“I know I said less people, but I should have said no people.” He opened the door and let Aziraphale step through first. They were inside what looked like a big animal enclosure: soft grass, big rocks here and there, huge trees, and what looked like a pool of water.

“Oh, this is lovely.” Aziraphale stepped further inside, looking around, as Crowley closed the door behind them.

“I’m glad you like it.” 

Crowley walked up to a spot of grass near the water and spread out the blanket. He hesitated before placing the basket in the middle, and then sat down and started to go through it.

“Uhh, since I didn’t know what you like, I got several different sandwiches. There’s ham, tuna, cheese..?”

“Cheese please,” Aziraphale answered as he took his seat on the other side of the basket. It had become quite warm in the sun, so he took off his coat before accepting the offered sandwich. Crowley did the same, while also putting away his sunglasses.

“Still or sparkling water? Unfortunately the selection is quite sparse on Sundays, so that is all I can offer.” Crowley held out two different bottles for Aziraphale to choose from.

“Sparkling will be absolutely satisfactory, thank you,” Aziraphale said and gave him a reassuring smile.

Crowley put the other bottle down into the basket again and took out another one with sparkling water for himself. He preferred carbonated beverages in general. Looking up again, he caught Aziraphale glancing at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just...Have you ever watched Doctor Who?”

“Well, I tried to watch it when it first aired, but there was always something else that came up that made me miss it so I gave up. Liked it though, so that was a shame, really. Why?”

“I just realised that you remind me of the Tenth Doctor. It’s a bit uncanny, actually. Well, except that you’re ginger.” Aziraphale giggled.

“What’s so funny about that?” Crowley was charmed by the cute noises coming from Aziraphale, while also trying to figure out if he should feel offended or not.”You don’t like ginger hair?”

“Oh sorry, it was just a little inside joke. The Doctor wants to be ginger you see but, well… I actually happen to like the colour of your hair.”

“Ah. Right then.” 

They continued eating in a pleasant silence.

“It really is nice here, what is this place?” Aziraphale suddenly asked, giving the surrounds another once-over.

“This? It’s the new tiger enclosure.”

Aziraphale gasped and turned to look at Crowley again, eyes wide. Crowley quickly realised his mistake.

“Oh! No, sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you,” he continued, trying to sound assuring but failing when he broke out in laughter. “I’m really sorry, but the look on your face…” He tried to pull himself together.

Aziraphale did not look amused.

“Listen here Anthony..” Aziraphale stopped himself, suddenly aware of what he had just said. “..Oh, may I call you Anthony?”

Crowley was just about to answer that everyone calls him Crowley, which he preferred, but he found that he liked the way Aziraphale said his name.

“Of course you may. And I am sorry, it’s completely empty here besides us. This is a newly built enclosure and the tigers won’t arrive for another three weeks.” He angled his body slightly towards Aziraphale. 

“Thank you, Anthony,” said Aziraphale and did the same, looking into his eyes.

There was definitely something in the air now.

“Oi! Crowley!”

The tension they both had felt was gone. Another person stood in the door opening, neither of them had heard it open.

“Beez, what are you doing here?” The annoyance of being disturbed was evident in Crowley’s voice.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” Beez didn’t look sorry in the least. “I was just in the office, looking for the paperwork for the new vulture that’s coming on Wednesday. Happen to know where it is?”

Crowley sighed.

“It’s on my desk, just like it was yesterday, when I told you about it.” He glared at Beez. “This could have waited til tomorrow you know, this in my day off.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Beez turned to leave. “Thanks.”

Aziraphale could hear Crowley muttering under his voice.

“Sorry ‘bout that, they’ve always been an inconsiderate mess.” He was still glaring at the now closed door.

“Hey.” Aziraphale waited until Crowley was looking at him again. “It’s OK. Let’s focus on our ehh.. picnic.” He had been about to call it a date, but changed his mind. But why, really? Anthony hadn’t corrected Beez when they had called it a date. “By the way… Is this a date?”

“I was hoping it was, yes.” Crowley’s features softened. “But only if you want it to be.” 

“Alright, that’s settled then,” Aziraphale declared, both mouth and eyes smiling. “Now, let’s finish our sandwiches.”

“I have a confession to make though... It wasn’t entirely true when I said I used to love working as a guide. I do love it when the listeners want to be there, like you today, but I mostly handled school classes and the kids rarely wanted to be there listening to me.”

“Oh, I can’t believe that. You have such a pleasant voice.”

“Hey, that’s my line.” Crowley winked. “And I don’t think they gave a damn about my voice, they just wanted to look around for themselves and not have to follow me. I’m not sure I can blame them.”

“Well, I am most certainly glad that you suggested it. It really has been lovely so far.” Aziraphale’s smile was brighter than the sun.

They finished their sandwiches and headed out again, with Crowley once again leaving Aziraphale outside the compound while he this time returned the basket and the blanket from where he got it.

They reached the spot where they had left the path and continued the way they had been heading before their break.

“I think we should be able to see everything before the park closes, but if we don’t it’s no problem,” Crowley said as they were nearing the next enclosure. “We’ll just use the same gate we did when we got in.”

Crowley was correct though, it was a few minutes before closing time when they finally arrived back at the entrance. At this time of day, not many people were left so they were practically alone when they stopped outside.

“Thank you, this has been extraordinary.” Aziraphale turned to face Crowley.

“You really think so?”

“Yes, I do. I feel like I know so many new things after this, and I still can’t believe you did this on your day off!” Aziraphale looked a bit astonished.

“Well… I really wanted to get to know you better, and this seemed like it might be my only opportunity. And it was time well spent.” Crowley smiled but looked down and put his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling a little shy again.

“It certainly was.” Aziraphale smiled now too.

“So… Does this mean that you would consider doing this again?” Crowley finally looked up again. “Or well, not specifically this.” He vaguely gestured towards the park. ”But seeing me again?”

“Yes Anthony, I would rather much like to go on another date with you. May I suggest-” He stopped himself, while looking over Crowley’s shoulder at a bus, now pulling away from the bus stop. “Oh no, what time is it?” He quickly checked the time himself and sighed. “I think that was my bus…” He sagged a little.

“Oh no, isn’t there another bus you can take?” Crowley turned and looked at the departing bus too.

“Yes, I think there is but not for at least an hour. Oh well, I’ll just have to wait.” Aziraphale looked resigned now.

“Nonsense, I will drive you home.”

“But you don’t even know where I live! No, it’s all the way across town. It will be a detour for you.”

Crowley frowned.

“How do you know that?”

“You said you lived in the area when you delivered the flowers.”

“Riiight, had forgotten about that… Anyway, I don’t care, I’m driving you home. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Aziraphale seemed to think it over before answering.

“Alright then. Normally I wouldn’t have accepted, but it is getting rather late. Pepper and Wensleydale are expecting their dinner soon.”

“Perfect.” A big smile. “Right this way then.”

Crowley led them to a black Bentley.

“What a lovely car, although maybe not what I would have guessed would be your taste?”

“I inherited it, sort of. I’m not into cars, can't even remember if the model is a -26 or a -33. But she’s a good car.”

He opened and held up the passenger door for Aziraphale and was about to close it when he heard a little grunt from him.

“Is everything alright? I didn’t hurt you or something?” He looked slightly worried, unable to think of anything that would warrant that sound.

“Oh no, it’s nothing. I’m just a little sore today, I helped my brother move into his new apartment yesterday. I had actually forgotten about it until just now, when my back protested a little.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Crowley gently closed the door and went around to the other side to take his seat behind the wheel.

“So, where are we going then?”

Aziraphale gave him the address.

“Oh, I know where that is, it’s not that far off actually.”

He started the car and Queen started blaring from the speakers. He quickly turned the volume down.

“Oh God, sorry! I like my music loud when I’m alone in the car.”

“That’s quite alright, I like Queen too.” Aziraphale gave him a reassuring smile.

They pulled out from the parking lot and drove in silence for a while.

“You were talking about… was it Pepper and Wensleydale?” Crowley finally asked. “Who are they, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Ah yes, no I don’t mind. They’re my cats. I actually have a snake too, Gabriel.”

“A snake? Really? No offence, but I would never have pegged you for a snake owner.”

“Well normally I’m not, it was my brother’s pet originally but he got bored after a while and planned to get rid of poor Gabriel. Luckily I managed to intervene but no one else wanted him, so I took him myself.”

“The same brother you helped move?”

Aziraphale sighed.

“Yes, Sandalphon.”

Crowley was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

“You know, I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I think we might have space to take him off your hands if you want? I have to double check with Hastur, but I can’t imagine it will be a problem.”

“Really? Oh, not that I mind having Gabriel here, but it would probably be for the best. Thank you.”

“Happy to help.” He side-glanced and gave him a smirk. “You can pay me back by deciding what you want to do on our next date.”

“That’s hardly a fair bargain, I will repay you in some other way. But, I do have a suggestion. You said that you had wanted to watch Doctor Who, but never got around to it? I have all the DVDs, so if you’d like we could watch an episode or two at my place?”

“That’s an excellent idea!” Crowley liked the potential of it becoming a regular occurrence. “How about Friday? When do you get off work?”

“The library closes at five, so a bit after that.”

“Hmm.. I had already planned to leave work at four on Friday, so I can pick you up there if you like?” Crowley was already working on what clothes to wear. 

“If it’s no trouble?” Friday’s were usually slow in the afternoon, so he should have time to change his clothes before Crowley showed up. “Then yes, that would be lovely.”

“Perfect, that’s a date then.”

They locked eyes for a moment.

“That’s a date then.”

Crowley focused on the road again.

“I’m going left just up here right?”

“Yes, left and then it’s just a little bit further up to my house.”

Crowley followed his direction and stopped where Aziraphale indicated. It was a quaint little house, and it looked… homely. It was like he could already tell that it would feel comfortable and cosy on the inside.

Aziraphale turned to him and was just about to say something, but Crowley beat him to it.

“Let me walk you to the door.”

“I- I would love that.” He hadn’t anticipated this request and it took him off guard. It charmed him though, and the butterflies resurfaced once again.

They both got out of the car and started walking slowly on the little gravel path that led up to the house.

“I forgot to ask, do you want me to pick up some food before I come by the library?” Crowley was now walking with his hands in his pockets, suddenly a bit nervous.

“I was going to suggest that we order something and get it delivered here, but that works too.”

“Oh, no your idea is better. Let’s go with that.”

They had now reached the front door. Both seemed hesitant to let the evening be over already. It was Aziraphale that finally broke the silence.

“Thank you once again, this day was even better than I imagined it would be.” Aziraphale wondered if he looked as starry-eyed as he felt in that moment. 

“Really?” Crowley’s emotions were a ball of disbelief, joy and anticipation. “You’re not just saying that to be nice?”

“You’re an excellent tour guide Anthony, and if you love it as much as you seem to do, you should do it more often.” Aziraphale’s features softened.

“That’s… Thank you, Aziraphale.” Crowley felt like he was blushing, thank goodness it was dark out now. He hoped the porch light wasn’t bright enough to reveal it.

“Now, I hope this isn’t too forward but I would like to kiss you goodnight before you leave.” Aziraphale somehow managed to look more confident than he felt. The butterflies had multiplied at that point and it got even worse when Crowley broke out into a wide smile. Was he ever going to *not* be dazzled, when he did that?

“I would love that,” Crowley replied, in an echo of Aziraphale’s earlier words. The smile was gone again, as he took a step closer to him. His gaze trailed over his face, taking in every detail, before landing on those angelic blue green eyes. Eyes that, he now realised, also had little specks of brown in them.

Aziraphale was a little bit shorter, so he had to tilt his head up slightly when Crowley came nearer. This close he could now see pale freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks, like multiple star constellations.  _ Fascinating _ .

Crowley leaned in, touching nose to nose, but stopped there for a moment as he placed a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek. He stroked his thumb gently over the soft skin. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes as he inched forward those last few remaining centimetres.

The kiss was feather light, but yet so impactful.

If either of them felt an urge to deepen the kiss, they held back. It was perfect, just the way it was - brief, but enough. For now. 

They could both sense the effect it had had on the other, but didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to.

“Well uh..” Crowley cleared his throat. “Goodbye then, until Friday.” His smile was a bit wobbly.

“See you Friday.” Aziraphale replied, and reached in his pocket for his keys. If his hand was trembling slightly as he was unlocking the door, he chose to ignore it. He thought he could hear Anthony whistle as he made his way back to the car, which made him smile. A smile that was still there, when he went to bed later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Come Monday morning, Aziraphale was still processing everything that had happened. He could see that Anathema was dying to know all about yesterday’s events, but he wasn’t ready. Not yet. She actually managed to refrain from asking for the whole day, but when he still hadn’t said anything on Tuesday, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. They were both working by the desk when she gave up.

“Aziraphale, what the hell happened on Sunday? Was it so terrible that you don’t want to talk about it or..? I can usually tell, but I can’t read you this time.” 

“I’m sorry, I needed to.. I don’t know, think it through first. And no. No, it was so much better than I had ever expected. I’m not saying I believe in love at first sight - I don’t - but it just felt  _ right _ . Which is what scares me a little, was it too perfect?” He’d had too much time to think about it, and doubt was trying to make its presence known.

“Meh.” Anathema made a hand gesture to show he was being ridiculous. “You’re an overthinker, and you know it. Now tell me everything!”

Aziraphale tried to shake it off and started to divulge about what had happened during the date. She squealed when he told her about the kiss. _ That earth shattering kiss _ .

“Oh my god, this is soo adorable, all of it!” She was smiling wide, so happy for her friend. He had been alone for such a long time now. He deserved to be in love again, and she could tell that he was on the verge of falling desperately already. “So, when are you seeing him again? Because you are, I hope?”

“Yes.” He could feel his cheeks getting warmer. “He’s picking me up here on Friday, and then we’re going to my place to watch Doctor Who.”

Anathema wasn’t as much of a fan as Aziraphale, but she had watched some of it.

“Yeah, now that you mention it, he looks a bit like that Tennant guy doesn’t he? Can’t remember which Doctor he is.”

“The Tenth Doctor, and yes he does.” Aziraphale stared into the distance dreamily.

“Haha, so you have gotten yourself your own Doctor, ey?” She nudged him with her elbow comradely and winked.

“He’s not mine.”  _ Yet _ . The thought came unbidden.

“Oh, I think he is.” She smiled gently at her friend. She didn’t say it, but this Anthony Crowley sounded just as smitten as Aziraphale.

Aziraphale didn’t respond, but smiled back at her. They went back to working side by side.

¤¤¤

The rest of the week had gone by slowly, but it was finally Friday. The clock was half past four and as expected the library was almost empty - Aziraphale could only see three or four visitors still remaining.

“Hey Anathema?” He waited until he got her attention. “Do you mind if I pop into the shower?” They were fortunate to have a small shower in the staff bathroom.

She looked at him like it was a stupid question.

“Duh, of course.” She motioned him to go. “Go and get ready for your man.” 

“I told you, he’s not mine”, he muttered.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Now go.”

He took his time to get ready, mostly because he had trouble deciding which waistcoat to wear. In the end, he chose the one he usually wore - he felt most comfortable in that. It was therefore almost closing time when he came out again. He could see Anathema talking with one of their regulars, Mr Shadwell, trying to coax him to leave. He sighed. Mr Shadwell could be troublesome sometimes, and it seemed to be one of those times.

But before he could reach them, another person did. It was.. Anthony? _Was he already here?_ He hastened to join them.

“This nice lady has asked you to leave, do so or I will help you out myself.” Crowley glared at the unknown man.

“Listen here, young man-” 

“Mr Shadwell, please.” Aziraphale placed a hand on Mr.Shadwell’s arm. “I know that you know, how this works by now. I will not hesitate to ban you from borrowing books for a month. Again.”

Mr Shadwell visibly calmed down.

“I’m sorry. I apologise Ms Device.” His shoulders slumped and he looked down. “I’ll leave now.” He shuffled towards the door without looking up again.

“Thank you, Mr Shadwell,” Aziraphale called after him. “Are you OK, Anathema?” He gently touched her arm.

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” She turned to Crowley, who had been standing there, observing. “Hello, and thank you for intervening. I’d better go and lock up,” she said and winked at Aziraphale on her way past him.

Aziraphale finally turned his attention to Crowley. He looked absolutely amazing: A black form-fitted blazer over a black v-necked jumper, accompanied by another pair of tight black jeans. His favourite colour it seemed, and why not? It suited him.

“Hello Anthony.” A sweet smile. “I’m also grateful that you tried to help, Mr Shadwell can unfortunately be bothersome sometimes. He doesn’t mean to but..”

“No need, it actually didn’t seem like you needed my help? You handled him very effectively yourself,” Crowley said, looking quite impressed. “ And hello to you too, you look wonderful, Aziraphale.” He met his eyes, and suddenly there was tension in the air.

“Hey, that’s my line,” said Aziraphale in a humorous tone, returning Crowley’s words from their first date. The tension changed and became more relaxed.

“Oh, this old thing?” Crowley said jokingly. “I love your bow tie. Is that.. tartan?”

“Hey, tartan is stylish..!”

Crowley held up his hands.

“Sorry, it wasn’t meant as a complaint. I think it looks cute. Promise.”

Aziraphale adjusted his bow tie before he even realised he was doing it. It was a habit he did without thinking.

“Thank you, I-”

“Aziraphale!” It was Anathema, standing at the front door, now with her coat on. “I’m leaving now, talk to you tomorrow?” It was phrased as a question but he knew she meant it as a statement. “It was nice to meet you again, Mr Crowley.” 

He gave her a wave.

“You too, miss.”

“Bye dear, I’ll call you,” Aziraphale yelled back, and then turned to Crowley again. “I just have to get something in the back, if you’ll wait here?”

“Please go ahead,” Crowley answered and strolled towards the door as Aziraphale went behind the desk and into the back room. He was soon back again, holding a book in his hand.

“Thank you for waiting, now I’m ready to go.”

Crowley peeked at the book as they were leaving. He couldn’t see the name, but it was obvious that it had been in his possession for a long time; it looked like it had been read through countless times. He himself had several books at home with the same worn feel - the ones he read when he wanted to escape to something familiar.

Aziraphale saw him glancing and perceived his question.

“It’s Stardust by Neil Gaiman. You can probably tell it isn’t my first time reading it, but I like to finish it as soon as possible once I start.” He realised that that might sound ridiculous and held the book closer to his chest.

“I get it, I do the same thing.” There was reassurance in Crowley’s voice, as if he had picked up on Aziraphale’s worry. “I really like Gaiman too by the way.”

They got into Crowley’s Bentley and started heading for Aziraphale’s house.

“So, what should we eat? Might as well decide right now, so we don’t have to figure that out when we’re already hungry.” Crowley shot a quick glance over to Aziraphale. He really looked gorgeous today. The clothes seemed a bit old fashioned but it suited him well. And that bow tie truly was adorable. 

“That’s an excellent point. Hm. I could go for either Chinese or Thai, I think. There’s a really good Thai place not far from my house. Unless, you want something else?” 

“No no, that will do just nicely, I like Thai food.”

The trip was a short one and they soon arrived at the house. They were now standing outside the front door while Aziraphale was looking for the keys. He found them, unlocked and was just about to open the door when he paused.

“Eh, just so you know, I’m not a tidy person.” He suddenly seemed uncertain.

Crowley placed a hand on the one holding the door handle.

“I don’t care. OK?”

Aziraphale nodded and opened the door. Crowley took in what he could see of the hallway. Sure, it wasn’t tidy but it felt lived in. Aziraphale led them to the living room and he got the same impression there - there were books all over, including one atop a big cat tree standing in a corner - but it just felt cosy and comfortable. Just as he had imagined when he first saw the house.

“Oh. Let me just move the books…” Aziraphale gathered the books that were laying on the couch and placed them on a small table standing behind it. He did a once-over, checking if he needed to move something else, and gestured to the couch. 

“Please, take a seat and I’ll get the TV ready. Do you want something to drink? I have wine, but that is perhaps better for another time, when you’re not driving.” It wasn’t until he caught the look Crowley gave him that he realised what he’d said. He felt his cheeks turn red, but didn’t say anything.

“I agree, let’s save that for a better opportunity.” Crowley tried not to let his mind create fantasies - it was just their second date dammit - but it was hard. 

Aziraphale let out the breath he was holding.

“I have soda, sparkling water… or I can make us cocoa, if you want?”

“Cocoa sounds nice.”

“Cocoa coming right up then,” Aziraphale said, secretly happy by his choice.

He hadn’t gotten far when he was met by his two cats, coming from the direction of the bedroom. Wensleydale stopped and stroked against his leg, but Pepper went straight for the couch. He halted and watched as she sat down by Crowley’s leg and gave it an interested sniff. It looked like she was assessing him for a moment, before she turned around and sprinted towards the kitchen.

“Interesting...” Aziraphale looked like he was musing over something, but before Crowley could say anything, he continued, “I have to feed these two, but I’ll get you that cocoa first. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll be right out.”

Crowley took off his blazer and laid it across the armrest. He contemplated if he should ask before taking off his shoes, but Aziraphale had said to make himself comfortable so… Shrugging, he took them off and grabbed one of the blankets laying on a nearby armchair. He wanted to snuggle up to Aziraphale.

When Aziraphale entered the room again - one cup in each hand and without his coat - he found Crowley with a blanket over his lap, inspecting one of his books. He noticed the shoes next to the couch and raised one eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. Crowley seemed engrossed in reading the text on the back and didn’t notice Aziraphale until he placed both cups on the living room table.

“Oh hi, would you mind if I borrow this? I won’t mind if you say no, it’s just that I’ve been meaning to start on Discworld but have never gotten around to it.”

“Let me see?” Aziraphale held out a hand and nodded when Crowley gave it to him. It was the first book of the series. “Ah, no problem. Actually, you can keep it if you like, I have another copy in my study.” He gave it back to a speechless Crowley.

“You’re.. you’re giving it to me?”

“Yes, like I said, I have another copy, This was a gift from someone who didn’t know I already own the complete set.”

“Yes, but…”

“Just accept it, Anthony.” Aziraphale nodded towards the book.

“I- Thank you.” He took the book and placed it on top of his blazer, still somewhat amazed. No one had ever given him anything. Not like this.

A loud yowl was suddenly heard from the kitchen.

“Oh dear, that would be Wensleydale. I better go and give them their dinner. I’ll be right back.”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Crowley gave him a weak smile. “I’m not going anywhere.” The smile deepened.

“Let me know if you need help with anything!” he added as just Aziraphale went into the kitchen again.

Aziraphale briefly peeked out again.

“No need, but thank you for offering,” he said with a smile.

Crowley looked around and suddenly spotted the Doctor Who DVD on the TV stand. He wondered if Aziraphale had placed it there to prepare for the date, or if it was lying there because he often watched it. He got up, walked to the TV stand and hunched down. Might as well be useful while he waited, he figured, so he took out the DVD, placed it into the DVD player and turned on the TV. 

“Should we.. oh, I see that you found the DVD. Thank you, Anthony. Should we order right away perhaps? I have the menu here.” Aziraphale held it out to Crowley. “I’m gonna have my usual, so just tell me what you want and I’ll order before we start.”

Crowley took a quick look through the menu and told Aziraphale what to get.

“Now where did I put my phone.. Ah, in the kitchen, be right back.”

As Aziraphale once again went into the kitchen, Crowley sat down on the couch, this time purposely in the middle of it.

“Right, that’s taken care of now then. I asked if they could be here in about an hour.” Aziraphale’s steps slowed down when he saw where Crowley was sitting.

“Perfect. Now come here.” Crowley patted the cushion next to him, while looking at him with a little smirk.

Aziraphale stopped in his tracks, taking in the sight. Anthony looked so… tempting. Well hello, there were the butterflies again. Although they felt more like moths this time. He sat down next to him but hesitated before leaning back.

“Oh, let me just take off my shoes.” He took them off and grabbed the remote. As he leaned back, Crowley placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards him.

“Is this OK? Let me know if you’re uncomfortable.” There was a hardly noticeable apprehension in the question.

Aziraphale realised Crowley wasn’t as unfazed as he appeared to be, and he could feel his own tension leave his body,

“This is nice,” he simply replied and grabbed the blanket. He draped it over them both and leaned his head on Crowley’s shoulder. When he pressed play on the remote, he could feel Crowley relax and thought he heard a content sigh.

They were through half of the first episode when Pepper decided to join them. 

“Well hello Pepper.” Aziraphale greeted her when he saw her coming towards them. She sometimes kept him company when he was watching something. He patted the cushion next to him, but she ignored him and jumped into Crowley’s lap instead, which surprised them both.

“I didn’t see that one coming, although I should have guessed it when she inspected you earlier.” He looked up at Crowley. “She likes you.”

“Really? I’m flattered.” Crowley stroked the cat, which started to purr.

“You should be, the only one else she likes besides me is Anathema. Everyone else she ignores.”

“Huh. Fancy that. Well, I like you too Pepper.” He looked down at her.

She peered up at him, eyes squinting. The interaction gave Aziraphale a warm and fuzzy feeling, it somehow confirmed that Anthony was worth having in his life.

They finished the first episode, still sitting like that. 

“Should we start with the next episode, or perhaps wait until the food gets here?” Aziraphale checked his watch. “It should be here any minute.”

“Let’s wait then. And perhaps you could guide me towards your bathroom? That is, if I dare to move this lovely creature.” Crowley seemed reluctant to disturb her.

“Absolutely. Pepper darling?” Aziraphale sensed his predicament.

The cat looked up at him.

“Would you like some treats?”

At that, her ear pricked up and she rose from Crowley’s lap.

“Come on then,” Aziraphale said as he left the couch and headed for the kitchen. Pepper quickly followed. “The bathroom is the first door on the right in the hallway,” he added to Crowley before he was out of sight.

“Thank you,” Crowley shouted back, and went to look for it.

When he came back out to the living room, the cups were gone and Aziraphale was waiting for him on the couch. He sat down next to him.

“I’m thinking that perhaps cocoa doesn’t mesh so well with Thai food, don’t you agree? Do you want soda or water? I have milk too but…” Aziraphale felt like he was rambling.

“Soda will be fine, an- Aziraphale.” He had almost called him angel, but thankfully he had stopped himself in time. It didn’t seem like Aziraphale had noticed either, from what he could tell.  _ Phew _ . A bit too early to have nicknames.

The doorbell rang.

“Oh good, that must be the food. I’ll go get it.” Aziraphale left to open the door.

Crowley stayed put while Aziraphale got the food and collected some sodas from the fridge. He was looking around at Aziraphale’s stuff, when the book caught his eye again.

Aziraphale was back again, hands full.

“Oh sorry, let me help you.” Crowley rose and helped him put everything down on the table.

They both sat down again, ready to eat.

“So, should I put on the next episode while we dig in?” Aziraphale’s hand was already reaching for the remote.

“Just.. before we do,” Crowley began. “I want to tell you something.” He grabbed the book Aziraphale had given him and put it in his lap. “My parents died when I was very young.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley's.

“Thank you.” He gave him a grateful smile. “I was placed in the care of my uncle, he was my only kin. He wasn’t a mean man, but he wasn't very… attentive. And he didn’t care for birthdays so we never really celebrated mine. He gave me a present now and then, when he actually remembered. I think it was the nanny that pointed it out to him those times.” He felt he was getting off track. “Anyway, the point that I was trying to make was that I’ve never really gotten anything from someone that matters. Until now.” He took the book again with his free hand and held it up. “This means more to me than you know.”

“Really?” Aziraphale felt a flurry of emotions, and happiness was one of them.

“Really. I know this is only our second date, but you already feel important to me. I hope.. I hope that doesn’t scare you.” Crowley was barely able to maintain eye contact.

Aziraphale’s hand was still on Crowley’s, and he laced their fingers together.

“I feel the same.”

Crowley looked down at their linked hands, with what appeared to be disbelief.

“Thank you. You really are an angel, do you know that?” he said when he looked up again.

“Oh, pish posh, now you’re exaggerating. And thank  _ you _ for sharing this with me Anthony.” He stroked his thumb over his hand. “I’m really happy that you did.”

They shared a look and a smile.

“Now, let’s eat before the food gets cold?” Aziraphale squeezed his hand before he let go.

“Right, which ones are mine?” 

Two episodes later, Crowley was getting drowsy. Sometime during the second episode, Aziraphale had put up his feet on the couch and nestled himself under Crowley’s arm again. His free hand had found his, interlocking them palm to palm.

Crowley was just about to ask if they should stop for the evening when he looked down and found Aziraphale sleeping on his shoulder. He looked so serene.  _ His angel. _ He leaned down and placed his cheek against the blonde hair and closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of the soft curls against his skin. 

The movement had been careful but it was enough to rouse Aziraphale. Crowley noticed the change in his breathing, so he lifted his head and looked down. He could see Aziraphale’s eyelids flutter open when he started to stir.

“Slept well?” He drew up one corner of his mouth and tilted his head.

Aziraphale looked up and blinked twice, eyes wide.

“Oh! Have I been asleep for long?” Aziraphale pulled himself up while keeping his feet on the couch and glanced down at Crowley’s shoulder.

“No idea, I just noticed it. Don’t worry I didn’t mind, I actually found it kind of sweet.” He angled his body towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s hair was looking a bit ruffled and Crowley reached out a hand to smooth away a stray lock. Instead of pulling it back, he let the hand slide down and cup his cheek.

“You’re looking quite adorable at the moment, do you know that?”

They both leaned in for the kiss simultaneously and it started just as feather light as last time, but quickly became more intense. The hand on the cheek moved down to the waist to help the other pull Aziraphale closer. His response was to reach around over Crowley’s shoulders, one hand going up to caress the silky smooth hair on the back of his neck.

“Mmmm.”

Aziraphale took the approving sound coming from Crowley as an encouragement and let his hand travel up higher, fingers combing through the soft strands. Crowley squeezed him even closer.

“Ah, that feels nice,” he said as he briefly pulled away. He placed several kisses along Aziraphale’s jawline, finally settling on the spot below his ear.

A muffled sound made Crowley glance down to the floor.

“Uh, Aziraphale? Your cat is staring at us.” He pulled away a little.

Sitting on the floor next to the couch, was Pepper.

Aziraphale opened his eyes and blinked, not really comprehending. His mind was still adrift, caused by the sensations Crowley’s mouth had produced. There was still a lingering tingle on his skin.

“Pardon?”

“Your cat.” Crowley looked back at Aziraphale and nodded towards the floor where the interrupter was still glaring at them.

Aziraphale’s brain finally started to put things together again and he turned to glare back at the cat. He was most certainly imagining it, but she looked almost smug now.

“Pepper,” he said, attempting to sound stern. One raised eyebrow from Crowley suggested that he had failed.

She started to lick her paw, ignoring the pair on the couch again now that her mission was accomplished.

It suddenly struck Aziraphale how ridiculous the whole situation was, and he started to giggle. It was that kind of giggle that grows into an infectious laugh and is impossible to stop once you’ve started - which was probably why Crowley joined in, even though he had absolutely no idea why Aziraphale was laughing.

Aziraphale leaned on Crowley as the fits of laughter were dying out. He placed a hand over his heart and exhaled breathlessly.

“I’m sorry,” he said and almost giggled again. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Crowley laid a hand over the one warming his chest and tilted his head to rest on Aziraphale.

“Me neither, but it was delightful.” He could feel Aziraphale draw a deep breath. “Don’t look now, but someone’s staring at us again.”

Aziraphale sighed, unwilling to let this moment go.

“She wants food. I usually feed them again around this time, before we go to bed.” At that, Aziraphale could feel the heart under his hand beat faster. His own joined the accelerated pace. Whatever words he had meant to say, got stuck in his throat.

Crowley took hold of his hand and pulled back to look at him.

“Oh angel...” The moniker slipped out before Crowley could stop it this time. “Careful with your words,” he said and winked. It was an attempt to diffuse the tension, and it worked, he could see Aziraphale relaxing again. “Besides, I unfortunately have to work tomorrow.”

“Yes, me too.” Aziraphale put down his feet on the floor and bent down towards Pepper. “Alright young lady, you have made your point. Lead the way.” He got up, but paused and looked back at Crowley. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Crowley made a salute and winked.

“Yes sir.”

When Aziraphale got back into the room he found Crowley with his shoes back on, reading. He was wearing the cutest reading glasses Aziraphale had ever seen: They were round and quite simple, but had the effect of making Crowley look even more attractive - a feat he had considered near to impossible. He felt his heart stumble.

Crowley heard him approaching and tilted his head to look over the rim of the glasses.

“Oh, you’re back. Hang on, let me just put the book away.” He closed it, took off the reading glasses and put them in a black soft case. “Right then.” He stood up and started walking towards Aziraphale, still standing a few feet away.

“Don't forget your jacket.” Aziraphale pointed towards the armrest.

“Ah right.” He went back to the couch and grabbed the blazer. “Thank you, forget my own head next.” He put the soft case in the inner pocket of the jacket. “Could you hold this please, while I put this on?” He held out the book towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale took the book and held out his other hand.

“Here, let me help you.”

“Eh sure, thank you.” Crowley turned his back towards him and reached back his arms.

Aziraphale put the blazer on gently, and instead of retreating, he let his free hand rest on Crowley’s shoulder. After a moment's hesitation he stepped closer and leaned against the back of his head, nuzzling his nose by the nape. He felt Crowley tense, and then shiver.

“Thank you for tonight.” Aziraphale said quietly. Standing like this, he could smell Crowley’s scent. It was almost imperceptible normally but this close he could sense the scent of something spicy and sweet. “I hope you want to do this again.”

Crowley turned around slowly and without responding, he cupped Aziraphale’s face and kissed him gently. Aziraphale’s hand came up to grip his wrist.

“Of course.” Another kiss. “And thank  _ you _ , for everything. Walk me to the door?” He raised one eyebrow and gave him a cheeky smile.

As they turned to go to the hallway, Aziraphale let his hand holding the wrist slide down into a handhold. 

“So, when are we doing this again?” asked Aziraphale, feeling both excited and sad - he was looking forward to their next date, but was unhappy this one was coming to its end.

“I would honestly love to do it tomorrow already if I could, but I’m meeting a friend for dinner. Next Friday, same time?”

They had reached the door now. Aziraphale didn’t say anything but his shoulders sagged a little and Crowley could tell that he was disappointed.

“Tell you what, you work on Sunday too right? I could swing by the library at lunch time, and we could go somewhere and eat?”

The smile Aziraphale gave him was brighter than the sun.

“Yes I do, and that would be lovely. If I ask Tracy nicely, I’m sure she can cover for me if we want to take a longer lunch.” He looked down and frowned.

“What is it?” Crowley thought for a split second that he might have changed his mind and got worried.

Aziraphale looked up again, still frowning.

“I was going to suggest that I’d follow you out to your car, but I just realised I don’t have my shoes on.

Crowley broke out in a hearty laugh, relief flooding through him. He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand.

“Oh Lord, you are the most adorable being I have ever met.” The laughter died down and turned into an affectionate smile. “I better go. Good night, Aziraphale.” He raised their joined hands and planted a kiss on his knuckles. 

“Good night, Anthony.” Aziraphale stroked his thumb over Crowley’s hand before he released his grip. “Drive safe.”

“Always. See you on Sunday.” He went out through the front door and walked to his car. He looked back one last time before he got in and started the car.

Aziraphale remained in the doorway until he could see him drive away. As he prepared to go to bed that night, all he could think about was Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few references to other shows in this chapter, I like sneaking them in haha

Saturday came and went quickly. The library had been quite busy and Aziraphale had worked through most of his lunch to compensate for the longer one he planned to have with Crowley. As expected, Tracy had no objection and even encouraged him to take as long as he wanted.

“There’s hardly any people here today, Aziraphale. I can eat my lunch just before you go, and after that I should manage on my own.” Tracy smiled motherly at him.

He looked at her with appreciation. Her wavy hair had that coppery tone that comes from a bottle, her clothes were consistently colourful and she was always cheerful - and she was one of the nicest people he knew.

“Thank you, dear.”

“Oh it’s nothing, hun. Of course you and your boyfriend should have a long lunch.”

“He’s not-”

“Actually, do you mind if I pop into the break room and eat now?”

She interrupted him before he could say that he’s not his boyfriend. Because he wasn't, right? They’d only gone on two dates so far, and that was far too early wasn’t it?

“Please, go ahead.”

“I’ll be back in a few.” She smiled and left him with his own thoughts. Thoughts that were now solely focused on Crowley again.

When she got back twenty minutes later, his thoughts had still not moved on and he didn’t hear her approach him. He made a little jump when she addressed him.

“Aziraphale?”

He clutched a hand over his heart.

“My dear, you gave me a terrible fright there. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! I was just going to ask if you wanted to nip out and freshen up before your date, but I can see now that I’m too late for that.”

“Whatever do you mean, too late?” He frowned.

She simply nodded towards the entrance.

Aziraphale turned to look, and to both his joy and exasperation he saw Crowley approaching them. This time he wore a dark grey v-necked jumper along with what appeared to be his standard black tight jeans, and it gave him a softer look. _He was early!_ Aziraphale hadn’t planned to change clothes this time, but he had - just as Tracy had suggested - wanted to check and maybe adjust his appearance before Crowley showed up.

Crowley knew he was early. He’d had trouble focusing on other things while waiting for it to be time to leave home. Not even the crossword he’d been working on did the trick. Finally he’d just given up and left anyway, driving around to let time pass. Which was when he got, what he thought, a great idea. 

“Hello Aziraphale, I know I’m early but if you’re not done yet I can just entertain myself and go look for books.” Aziraphale didn’t look completely happy, so he gave him an unsure smile.

Aziraphale noticed the uncertainty and scolded himself inwardly. So what if he hadn’t had time to check the mirror - from the appreciating looks he got from Crowley he realised he was being silly. He made an effort to let his happiness to see Crowley show in his smile, which apparently worked because he looked less tense now.

“Hello, Anthony. No trouble, you just caught me off guard. I can be ready in a minute. This is Tracy, by the way.” He turned and held out a hand towards her.

“Hi Tracy, nice to meet you.” He gave her a polite smile.

“Hello Anthony, it’s so nice to finally meet the young man our Aziraphale keeps talking about. I told him that you don’t have to rush back, take your time.”

Crowley could see Aziraphale’s cheeks turn red and his eyes crinkled as the smile grew wider. He looked really lovely today. He had put on a light blue shirt under his waistcoat, and the bow tie was tartan, but in another colour than last time. His hair was a floofy mess of blonde curls, and it looked adorable.

“Ehrm eh, yes, uh.. I’ll just go and get my coat.”

“Bring your book!” Crowley shouted after him as he was going into the backroom.

Aziraphale frowned questioningly at him but did as he said, and was soon back with the coat in one hand and the book in the other. 

“You won’t need it right now, it’s quite warm outside. But bring it with you,” Crowley said when he saw that Aziraphale was about to put the coat on. “Better yet, hand it over.

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows but did as he said. 

“Perfect, shall we go?” He held out his hand, and smiled when Aziraphale took the hint.

Tracy sighed happily when the pair left the library hand in hand.

“Finally,” she said to herself. She had been rooting for this to happen ever since Anathema first told her about the young man. Aziraphale deserved to have someone worthy in his life.

Outside, Crowley led them to his car.

“So ehh.. I hope you don’t mind, but I got an idea and acted on it.” He side-glanced at Aziraphale. “Seeing that it’s such lovely weather today, I thought it would be nice to have a picnic again?”

Aziraphale shone up.

“That does indeed sound like a splendid idea!”

Crowley exhaled sharply. He had been quite certain Aziraphale would like it, but he hadn’t been completely sure.

“Excellent! I think there’s a park not far away from here, right?” He looked at Aziraphale for confirmation.

“Yes, Anathema and I go there sometimes to take a walk and feed the ducks. It’s within walking distance.”

“Even better.” Crowley opened the car door and leaned in to grab something in the back seat. When he closed and locked the door again, he was holding the blanket from their first date and a paper bag. “Eh, like I said, I acted on it.” He had a sheepish smile on his face.

“Here, let me help you.”

Crowley handed him his coat back and, after a short deliberation with himself, the blanket.

This time it was Aziraphale that held out his hand. Crowley took it and laced their fingers.

“Come on, then.”

Once there, they found a nice spot near the water and settled down on the blanket. Crowley began unpacking the bag.

“I got you a cheese sandwich and sparkling water again, I hope that’s alright? Unless you want my ham sandwich?” He held out both for Aziraphale to choose from.

“Cheese is perfect. I like ham too, for future reference, but I prefer cheese.” He gave him a grateful smile.

They started on their lunch while talking about Doctor Who.

“So you liked it?”

“Absolutely! I think I saw the first episode while it aired on the telly, but I hardly remembered anything. Looking forward to watching the rest.”

They continued discussing the episodes and the actors while finishing their sandwiches.

“Why did you ask me to bring the book?” Aziraphale asked, just as he was about to put the last bite in his mouth.

“Well… It was just I thought I got when Tracy said that we didn’t need to rush… You like to read on your break, right? I brought my crosswords to pass the time while I was waiting in the car.” He saw the look Aziraphale gave him. “Uh, yeah I was reeeally early.” He laughed at himself. “So if you want to read for a bit, I can do my crosswords.” He grabbed the paper bag again and pulled up a newspaper.

Aziraphale just blinked. Seconds went by before he spoke.

“Really?” Was all he could manage to say.

“Yes, really. But we don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We could-”

Before he could finish, Aziraphale reached over and pulled him towards him. He pressed his lips against his in a short but heated kiss. Before Crowley had time to catch up, Aziraphale was already letting go and settling back, straightening his waistcoat.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for??” Crowley was breathing hard, eyes wide.

“Because you are the most thoughtful man I have ever met. I would love that. And…” He looked down for a moment and then forced himself to meet Crowley’s eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. He took a deep breath. “And if you like, you can use my coat and lap as a pillow. I prefer to sit up when I read.” 

“Thank you, yes I’d like that.” Crowley was surprised but delighted. He searched around on the bag for his pen while Aziraphale reached around his back for the coat.

Aziraphale made himself comfortable and patted on his legs.

“Here, take the coat” He held it out as Crowley was laying down.

Crowley took it and bunched it up before placing it under his head. He had time to notice how plump yet strong Aziraphale’s thighs felt under him. His thoughts wandered before he could stop them. He picked up the newspaper to redirect his mind.

“Hey, maybe you could help me with this one. If you don’t mind?”

“Sure, go head.” Aziraphale lowered his book.

“Nine letters. ‘Beyond understanding’. I’ve got blank, blank, E, F, F, blank, blank, blank, E. Any ideas?” He raised his eyes to look at Aziraphale.

“Hmm.” Aziraphale frowned for a moment. “Aha! It’s ‘ineffable’.”

“Ineffable?” Now it was Crowley’s turn to frown. “Well, it fits.” He looked up again. “Thank you.”

“Happy to help.” Aziraphale found himself enjoying this and continued, “Anything else you need help with?”

“Actually… Let me see if I can find it. Ah yes, ‘radiant’. They want a word both down and across, and I solved one of them - ‘shiny’. Can't figure out the other one.” He put the top on the pen in his corner of his mouth - one of his bad habits was to chew on them when he was thinking. “Also nine letters and starts with E, F, F.”

This one Aziraphale actually knew without thinking.

“Effulgent.”

“Eff- what??”

“Effulgent.” He spelled out the word for Crowley.

“Huh.” Crowley raised his eyebrows and quirked his mouth. “OK, thank you once again, angel.” 

Aziraphale was about to start reading again but lowered the book again.

“Anthony, this is the second time you called me that. I don’t mind, but you have me puzzled as to why?”

“Oh.” Crowley hadn’t even realised that it had slipped out. “The truth? When I first saw you in the library, I thought you looked like an angel. And then when I saw you on the bus, it looked like you had a halo, so it just… got stuck in my mind. You sure you don’t mind?”

Aziraphale bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He lifted his head and looked at Crowley and smiled gently.

“I’m sure.”

Crowley raised himself up on his elbow and used the other hand to pull down Aziraphale for another kiss, this one on the mouth.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing. Just because I wanted to.” He gave him a cheeky smile and laid down again. “What are you reading this time?”

“Eragon by Christopher Paolini.” He turned a page.

“I think I’ve seen the movie, it’s about a boy and a dragon right?”

Aziraphale made a horrified sound.

“Don’t mention that monstrosity! They really did the book a disservice with that one.” He shuddered.

Crowley chuckled.

“Sorry, won’t bring it up again.” He could hear Aziraphale mutter something undefinable under his breath. “When do you want to go back again, by the way?”

Aziraphale checked his clock and squinted, thinking.

“Let’s say another fifteen minutes, longer than that and I would feel guilty for leaving Tracy for too long.”

“Alright then.” Crowley nodded and focused on the crosswords as Aziraphale turned his attention towards the book once again.

Fifteen minutes later they packed up and walked slowly back to the library hand in hand. 

“You don’t have to follow me inside,” Aziraphale said as they reached the car. He turned to face Crowley.

“OK then, same time on Friday again? I wish I had time earlier, but I’m often occupied with different scientific studies that sometimes drag on quite late.” He let his eyes trail over Aziraphale’s face. “If you want, I can call you when I get home from work? Unless it’s really late.”

“Please do. Even if it is late.” He leaned forward and kissed Crowley, making it light but long.

“Call you tomorrow then.” Crowley said once they separated, a smile on his face.

“You better.” Aziraphale released his hand. “I better go inside, I have already stayed away for too long. Tracy’s far too nice to me. But before I go, thank you for today Anthony.” He smiled. “It really was a splendid idea. Maybe we could do it again next Sunday, if the weather allows it?”

“Absolutely! Consider it a date,” said Crowley and winked. “Now go.” He shooed Aziraphale towards the library. “I want to stay in Tracy’s good graces.”

Aziraphale chuckled as he walked away, waving a goodbye just as he entered through the door. Once he was out of sight, Crowley got into the car, a goofy smile on his face. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough, as far as he was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little bit hotter in this final chapter;)

They talked for hours on the nights they didn’t spend together during the following weeks. It became routine to meet every Friday and Sunday - and on one occasion Saturday, when they both were available. By the time they reached season 2 of Doctor Who, their Friday night dates had become more about snogging and cuddling than watching the TV. 

Aziraphale could tell that Crowley was more than ready to take it one step further, but he had yet to mention anything about it so far. Both were guilty of letting straying hands touch skin under clothes from time to time, but they were always stopping at that before it got too heated.

It was once again Friday, and they had just finished their dinner. Aziraphale realised, almost by accident, that the next episode would be the finale of season 1.

“Maybe we should try to actually watch this episode?”

“Come again?” Crowley was returning to the living after having gotten refreshments for them both.

“This is the last episode of the season, maybe we should try to focus for once.” He giggled. They usually had the intention to focus, but somehow always got distracted by each other. “For real, I mean.” He looked up at Crowley. “Not that I don’t mind having my attention...diverted, but this episode I really like.”

“Alright then, it will be tough.” He winked. “But I’ll give it a try.”

Aziraphale, knowing the storyline of the season by heart, gave him a quick update on things Crowley might have missed or just needed to be reminded of. 

Despite his earlier words, Crowley could soon feel himself pulled in by the story and managed to keep his focus on the TV the entire episode. He knew enough about the Doctor to know that he regenerated, but this was the first time he’d seen it happen.

“I want to know what happens next, good thing we have time for another episode tonight.” He turned to Aziraphale. “So this is the guy you think I resemble?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale answered with a mischievous smile. “Although it becomes more apparent later on.”

“Huh. I don’t see it, but if you say so.” Crowley looked closer at him, squinting slightly. “You really like the guy, don’t you?”

“I eh…” Aziraphale looked away.

“You do!” He started laughing. “Wait…” The laugh died down, but he was still smiling. “Was that why you wanted to date me?”

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped.

“What?? No! I didn’t notice it until that time in the tiger enclosure.” He looked offended.

“Mhm, suure.” Aziraphale didn’t realise it, but Crowley was teasing with him now. “You just wanted your own Doctor.”

That was too close to what Anathema had said, and Aziraphale inhaled sharply.

“Well… It wasn’t intentional, but I guess on a subconscious level you may be right.” He frowned.

“Aziraphale.” He placed a hand on his. ”I’m only joking, but if it was true I would be honoured. He’s quite a handsome guy.” He grinned and winked.

“Oh!” Aziraphale swatted his hand on Crowley’s arm. “You demon,” he said, but began to laugh. “But you are right, you are both gorgeous,” he added once his breath was under control again.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Crowley had stopped mid movement and was now intently looking at Aziraphale.

“I thought that was obvious already, but of course I do.” He tilted his head, smiled and crinkled his eyes. “You may be the one calling  _ me _ an angel, but you look quite celestial yourself.”

Crowley just shook his head, not sure he could believe what he was hearing.

“Me, an angel? Hardly. Well, perhaps a fallen one, considering all of my vices,” he said with a flicker of a smile.

Aziraphale’s smile turned into a grin.

“You know, Lucifer was said to have been the most beautiful of all angels.” His eyes widened in delight. “Oh! Speaking of Lucifer, if you haven’t watched it already we should move on to that once we’ve finished with Doctor Who.”

Crowley started laughing.

“Hold on, you’ve already mentioned like five other shows, now you want to add one more to the list?”

“Ah you’re right... But isn’t that a good thing? Then we’ll never get bored.” Aziraphale smiled brightly, pleased with the thought.

“As if I could ever get bored when I’m with you.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley, expecting a smirk but the smile was gone.

“No, I’m being serious.” One corner of his mouth quirked up. “You’re funny, intelligent and somehow both conventional and unconventional at the same time. And you always make me smile.” 

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say. One of his (few) exes had dumped him, stating that their relationship had become boring, and he hadn’t been able to let that comment go. It had made him feel lacking and uninteresting, making a dent in an already wobbly self-confidence.

Crowley could see his doubt and continued.

“If anything, I’m the one that should be worried about you losing interest in  _ me _ .”

That got Aziraphale to finally react.

“Now that is just ridiculous. Look at you! I’m a chubby, stuffy librarian and you are this bright, gorgeous scientist that also happens to be an excellent tour guide.” Aziraphale had worked himself up and was now breathing heavily.

Crowley said nothing. He just leaned forward, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, long and hard. They were both out of breath once they separated again. 

“Listen to me.” Crowley locked eyes with Aziraphale, making sure he got his attention. “You’re not stuffy. You may be...a bit well-rounded, but I like that about you. OK? You’re exactly what I want.” He let his hands slide down slowly along his body, down to his thighs. “ _ All _ of you.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something but Crowley continued before he could.

“No objections, I meant everything I just said.” He kissed him on the forehead and rose from the couch. “I’m gonna go and get our dessert, why don't you put on the next DVD?”

“I-” Aziraphale turned to look after Crowley as he headed to the kitchen.

Crowley didn’t look back, he just held up one finger.

“No objections, darling. Be right back with our cakes.”

The cakes made it easier for Aziraphale to focus on the episode and not on the conversation they’d had. They were a surprise from Crowley, who had stopped by a pastry shop before picking up Aziraphale at the library. He didn’t know what they were called but they had some kind of whipped cream filling and were absolutely scrumptious.

The credits were now rolling and Aziraphale got up to feed the cats. It had become routine to wait until after the third episode and sure enough, both felines were waiting for him there.

“There you go darlings,” he said as he put down their bowls. When he stretched back up again, he could see that Crowley had come in with their now empty plates.

“You didn’t have to do that, I could have gotten those later.”

“Pff, the least I could do.” He put them in the sink and turned to Aziraphale, who began to giggle. ”Now what?” He raised one eyebrow.

“You have some...” He started to indicate with one finger on the spot next to the corner of his own mouth, but then walked up to Crowley. “You have some whipped cream here, let me help you.” He used his index finger to wipe it off, while brushing the other fingers lightly over his cheek. He held up the finger, now with a bit of cream on it. “See?”

Crowley’s eyes went from the finger, to his face, and then back to the finger again. Before Aziraphale could wipe it clean, Crowley took a step forward and grabbed the hand. While once again making eye contact with Aziraphale, he took the finger into his mouth and slowly sucked the cream off.

Aziraphale had stopped breathing, and his blood was suddenly centred in one place of his body. He tried to catch a breath but struggled, his throat feeling completely dry. 

Crowley drew out the finger from his mouth again but maintained eye contact, and the tension in the room was now palpable. He started to wonder if it had been a mistake since Aziraphale said nothing but simply stared at him. If it had been a step too far, too early. 

He was therefore not prepared when Aziraphale almost attacked him with his mouth, pushing him to move backwards. He soon found himself pressed against the kitchen wall by Aziraphale’s hot body, while hands were touching all over. His own hands reached around his waist, grabbing hold of soft flesh. He moaned when Aziraphale bit lightly on his lower lip. Despite that his brain seemed to have checked out for the evening, he tried to form a somewhat coherent sentence.

“You know-” Aziraphale nibbled on his earlobe. ”Ahh...I’m, I’m not working tomorrow.”

Aziraphale didn’t exactly stop moving, but he raised his head to look at Crowley.

“I know we haven’t...discussed these things, so there's no pressure. Just putting it out there.” Crowley moved his hand down lower and pressed Aziraphale closer, drawing out a moan from him. “Or I can leave right now, if you rather want. No rush.”

Aziraphale had closed his eyes when he had felt the bulge in Crowley’s pants against him, but now the eyelids flew open again.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said firmly, a hard look in his eyes.

Now it was Crowley’s throat that turned dry. This was a new Aziraphale, and he liked it.

“I’m… I’m not?”

Aziraphale took a step back and held out his hand.

“No. Unless you’ve changed your mind?” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

It took a moment for Crowley to catch up with this change, but then he smiled and clasped the offered hand.

“I most certainly have not.”

“Well then,” Aziraphale simply said and led him by the hand towards the bedroom.

¤¤¤

Aziraphale woke with his head still on Crowley’s shoulder, just like it had been when they finally went to sleep, exhausted from their intimate activities. The night had been amazing - and fun - and he wondered if he could persuade Anthony to stay the next night too. All things considered, he would probably just have to suggest it. 

He gently eased himself further up, as not to wake up the still sleeping Crowley. He was laying on his side, head nestled into Aziraphale’s soft pillow and looking content. Being this close, face to face, the morning light gave Aziraphale a full view of those pale freckles that continued to intrigue him. It made his features look like a piece of art, he thought. 

“You really are beautiful, my love,” Aziraphale whispered.

At that, Crowley moved slightly and a red strand of hair fell down across his forehead. Unable to stifle his impulse, Aziraphale slowly reached up a hand to brush it back. His touch was light, but it was enough to entice a small smile on the sleeping man. He withdrew his hand but kept his gaze where it was, still fascinated by the intricate patterns.

Crowley awakened slowly with a smile on his face, the pleasant dream still fading. He couldn’t remember what it had been about, but he had felt loved. It still lingered, giving him a warm feeling throughout his whole body. He opened his eyes, only to find a certain angel studying his face intently.

“Good morning.” Aziraphale felt a smile spread over his face. He half expected to suddenly feel shy, since that was what usually happened the morning after (although ‘usually’ implied that it occurred often, which would be an exaggeration), but all he felt was… love.

“Good morning, angel.” Crowley’s smile widened when he locked eyes with Aziraphale. “What a lovely way to wake up.”

“Speaking of that-”

He didn’t get any further before he was interrupted by something landing on the bed, behind his back. In the next moment, Pepper was climbing up on his side, purring.

“Hello, Pepper.” Crowley lifted a hand to pet her, which made the calico purr even louder.

“You have completely won her over, you know. She definitely loves you.” The thought made Aziraphale happy. “And I better give her and her brother breakfast, before Wensleydale starts to howl.” 

Pepper jumped down again, recognising that food would soon be on the way. Aziraphale got up from the bed, a little hesitant, trying not to feel self-conscious about being completely naked in front of Crowley. He put on his bathrobe and turned around again towards Crowley.

“You’ll stay here, until I get back? In bed, I mean.”

“I was going to use your bathroom, but I promise I’ll head straight back to bed.” The smile he gave Aziraphale was cheeky, maybe even a little on the naughty side.

He got up from the bed too, and Aziraphale could do nothing but stare. His hands had touched all over that naked body, but this was the first time he actually saw it in broad daylight. It was incredible; a bit on the lankier side but with visible muscles - just the way he liked it. And that backside… He now noticed a tattoo of a black and red serpent on his right rib. Just when he thought he couldn't get any hotter.

Crowley caught him ogling.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” He smirked and walked to Aziraphale, still standing in the doorway, and placed his arms around him. “I don’t mind.” He bent down for a quick kiss as Aziraphale reached around his lean body. “Look all you want, but now I really have to use the bathroom. And you have cats to feed.” He released him again and left a still speechless Aziraphale.

Aziraphale quickly came to his senses and headed to the kitchen, where both cats were now waiting. Once done, he took a detour and used the now empty bathroom. The longer time they could stay in bed without interruption, the better… 

Before he left it, he took a look in the mirror. He could spot at least two hickeys on his neck. Oh dear, Anathema would certainly notice those. He found himself not caring though - it actually made him giggle when he thought about it.

He went back to the bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Crowley, now in the bed again. He was laying on his side, propped up on one elbow with a devilish smile on his face.

“Finally.” He patted on the bed. “But first, get rid of the robe, would you? You got to look at me, now I want to see you. It’s not more than fair.” He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you agree?”

Aziraphale swallowed nervously. Partly because of the thought of stripping naked in front on him - but also because of the look Crowley was already giving him. It made him warm all over. And hard. He steeled himself and let the bathrobe drop to the floor.

Crowley said nothing at first, he just let his eyes do the talking, taking his time to look the curvy body over, from top to toe. His gaze lingered by the crotch area for a short time before it continued further down. When he finally raised his eyes to look into Aziraphale’s, there was no mistaking the arousal in them. They were both breathing harder now.

“Beautiful. I can’t believe you’re actually mine,” Crowley said with more than a hint of amazement in his voice. “Now, join me please?” He reached out a hand, beckoning him to the bed.

There was no longer any doubt remaining in Aziraphale, and he walked slowly but confidently over to Crowley, and into his arms.

Afterwards, Crowley was laying with his head on Aziraphale’s chest, both exhausted. Aziraphale was tenderly combing his fingers through Crowley’s soft hair with a content smile on his face, feeling like everything was right in his world in that moment. Crowley sighed happily when he let his fingernails gently scrape his scalp.

“That feels nice. Don’t stop.” He turned his head and kissed the skin underneath him. “My angel.”

“I am, you know,” said Aziraphale, matter-of-factly. 

Crowley raised himself up a bit to look up at Aziraphale.

“What?”

“Yours. You have me, and I’m not going anywhere.” Aziraphale smiled softly and let his hand travel down to his cheek. Crowley had in their conversations told him more about his childhood, and Aziraphale had discerned that he had been a very lonely child. “I want you to know that, OK? I’m here to stay.” When Crowley didn’t say anything, he continued. “This might be a bit early to confess to already, but I love you, Anthony.”

Crowley’s eyes were suspiciously damp when he drew himself up to kiss Aziraphale in a long, hard kiss. He pulled back a bit to look into his eyes.

“Thank you. I didn’t know I needed to hear that, but thank you. And no, it’s not too early.” The smile he gave Aziraphale was radiant. “I love you too.” Another long kiss.

Feeling lighter than air, he made himself comfortable on Aziraphale’s chest again. Aziraphale, bursting with joy, started to comb through the hair once again.

Aziraphale started to drift off when he heard Crowley mumble something.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Crowley turned his head to look at him again.

“Did I ever tell you why I was in the library that day we met?”

“...Because you needed a book?” Aziraphale frowned.

“Yes well, of course there’s that,” Crowley said and rolled his eyes, “but I had actually meant to buy the book, not borrow it. They were all out in the bookshop, and it was actually the store owner that sent me in your direction. She told me that she didn’t know when or if they would ever stock it again, but said I might find it in your library.”

“So it was just a coincidence? Aziraphale felt a bit astonished. “You know, when you came in it was really my lunch break, Anathema should have been there by the desk but she was helping someone else.”

“Another coincidence?” Crowley raised both his eyebrows. “Well, weren’t we lucky, several times even. I don’t believe in God, but if I did I might think that it was all part of her plan, her ehh… What was that word again? Ineff..?” He looked at Aziraphale for help.

“Ineffable.”

“Right, ineffable.” He picked up where he left off. ”I’d might think that us meeting was a part of her ineffable plan.”

“Maybe. Or it was just several fortunate coincidences. Hm.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if pondering on something.

Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand in his.

“You know what, it doesn’t really matter to me, the important thing is that we found each other.” He grazed his knuckles with his teeth.

“Quite right.” The look in Aziraphale’s eyes turned wicked. “Now come here.” He waved a finger.

“I love it when you’re bossy,” Crowley said with a grin and did as he was told.

“Good,” was all Aziraphale said and let go of everything except the feeling of his arms now wrapped around the love of his life. Whatever powers that had been in play, there was no point in contemplating about it now. In that moment, all that mattered was that he had found him and would do his best to live happily ever after.


End file.
